Through the Eyes of a Little Brother
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Prequel to Seto Meets his Match, Mokuba is telling his son Matt about how Seto meet up with Kisty's mom and his side of how everything happened. Contains some parts from Seto Meets his Match AU and Updated
1. My life as Mokuba Kaiba

**CHAPTER 1**

**My life as Mokuba Kaiba**

A year before the end of Seto Meets his Match

Mokuba's POV just a week from Kisty's wedding to Josh

"Dad, hey Dad, YO DAD!" yelled a black, brown, and red haired 9 year old boy that was next to me, how could I call my own son a boy anymore when he was so mature for his age at times. Then his annoyance at times reminded me, of all things and I thought being two he and Andy were horrible but no. They're driving poor Lisa up the wall, but now that she has gone shopping, I have to watch my trouble making sons. Thankfully, Andrew went with his mom to the store, I think he rather gone shopping with Lisa then anything else.

Andrew was, as I think about it, made me laugh a little, and dare I say a mommy's little boy. Matt is more in control when his brother isn't around and I don't mind it in the least. I don't mind usually when it's just me and Matthew, we did a lot together and when my other son was around plus Joey's son, Jono, all hell can break lose and then the end of the world or the kitchen floor like last week but right now, I was busy and didn't want to be bugged. The questions just couldn't come at a worst time, because I wanted to get this project for Seto done it was a big project and I was proud to take it on at his request but I have found myself saying "Why me?" a lot lately.

"DAD are you listening, I need to ask you something? It's kind of important," said Matthew in front of my desk in my home office, which was just bookshelves and two couches in front of it, much like my brother's office if you could believe it. I turned my eye from my lab top yes I know, I brought home a lab top with my work in like my older brother. Great I think Lisa was right the other night when she said that taking Seto's old job for a few weeks would make me like him and believe, and it or not I just wanted to finish working so I could hang out with Matthew it was rare that I got just him in the house with me, lately.

"Matthew just give me until this project is done then we can do something, ok, I know I promised an hour ago," I said looking over at him next to me, great I sound like my brother before Alexandra changed him when I was 14. I kept looking at Matthew who only 9 years old, but he had my eyes and Lisa's hair, which was somewhat cool I guess because Lisa looked like her father except with boobs, which I might add that I like very much, oh crap there went my mind start to the gutter.

Lisa is my wife, could you believe it, and we had to elope because Seto wouldn't pay for our wedding, however at that time, he was still morning for the lost of Alexandra. As for their daughter, Kisty, she was having trouble eating too back then, gosh, that was the easy life but I don't miss it. Lisa who was once named Layla, a name I wished she start using again but after our little fight with Anbuis, I decided against letting her die again with out me.

"Dad, please just come with me, I don't want our time broken because of you planning the wedding, I know it's a big project, but please," Matthew whined at me. I gave a large sigh, yes, I was the wedding planner for my niece's, Kisty's real wedding, even though for 6 years now I think, it was that she and Josh have be secretly married. It was fine with me, after all, they wanted to make sure it was safe, that way we didn't have a repeat incident the last time they tried to tie the knot without many knowing it. Gosh, that was a crazy month, I missed Lisa so much then too, and now I was missing my son's time with me.

I guess, I can regret it later, as I closed the lab top, "Ok, Matt, I will take a break but it can't be too long I have three days to finish the wedding plans, and I am still two groomsmen short for the wedding party," I said. Matt saw that I didn't want to stop working but then my son proved he was my son by pulling the same trick that I did my brother when I was younger, the lovable puppy eyes, ha, ha, should have never done that to Lisa when the boys were babies.

"I know you don't want to but don't turn in to Bunkie Set, where you work all day like Mom used to say," said Matt with the pout face. His eyes were big the lower lip trembling, hands clasped together and tears were threatening to spill, yes it was adorable. I wanted to laugh at the name that he and Andrew had grew to calling my brother, it was funny everytime they called him that to his face, Seto I swear would turn as red as a tomato with either anger or pure embarrassment I couldn't tell which at times.

"You know what, I need a good break so why don't I just hear you out Matthew, I still need to find two people to be the groomsmen at the wedding in three days," I said to Matt who just got the evil mischievous smile on his face, I should of seen that coming. "Why not me and Andrew be the groomsmen for cousin Kisty," he said. I thought about it, making them, part of the wedding would keep him and Andrew out of trouble and Jono would be in the audience, which will keep the three out of trouble. "I will think about it Matt, anyways what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you Kisara's new trick," Matt said with a smile on his face. I wanted to laugh, Kisara was originally Kisty's black Labrador dog but lately, the dog had been living with my side of the family, for a while now that I think about it. I didn't mind I was the one who bought her the dog for Christmas it was Seto's idea to get it for her since she was kind of out of it back then little did I know that she was planning to take over Kaiba Corp. The companies are merged with the new name KIC. (Kaiba Industrial Corporation)

I took a breath and followed my short son out into the backyard, it was a nice day perfect weather for a game of catch or swimming in the pool. Kisara had a ball in her mouth, wagging her tail wildly, as we stepped outside; the big black dog dropped the ball and barked at Matt while panting at him. "Ok what's the new trip because she knows fetch already," I said crossing my arms.

"I know that Dad, but this one is cool watch this," said my son picking up the ball, mental note have Matt wash his hands before anything else today. Matt took the ball and Kisara looked at him waiting for instructions, my son took the ball and put it on his shoulder, "Ok Kisara, just do it right this time and I promise you can a dog treat," he said to her. I wanted to laugh, that's what I did to Andrew and Matt when they were misbehaving 'If you behave boys I will give you both some candy when your mother's not looking.'

Matt then took the ball and threw it, Kisara ran after it quick and returned but instead of stopping at us, she ran right for the pool. I wanted to fall over laughing, why didn't, I see it when we came outside that the dog was soaking wet maybe I was preoccupied with my thoughts to notice. Kisara swam around and got out a few second later, I wonder how Matt taught the dog that trick. "What do you think Dad?" asked Matt. I smiled, "It is good now tell me how you did it?" I said kneeling down to eye level with my son.

"Simple I just threw the ball behind me and into the pool," he smirked at me. I thought about it, Matt moved his arm like he was throwing and then let go of the ball because I saw the ball land in the bushes, so oh I get it he had two balls and Kisara took one to the pool and Matt had the other already there. "You basically taught her how to fetch two balls," I said as Kisara dropped one small ball that she got in the pool and the one she had dropped on her way to the pool from before. "Yep, isn't cool think cousin Kisty will like it, when I have Kisara do that at the wedding?" he asked. I thought about it as a good idea that was until Kisara started shaking.

"Ahh, Kisara, go do that over there by the trees," I snapped and pointed. The dog just looked at me as if smiling as she walked away with her dog head held high, I swear she was making fun of me. Matt was hoping I say yes, but after what Kisara just did to us, maybe not. "As I said before Matthew Kaiba, I will think about it, but I think you should show your cousin the trick first and let her decide since it's her wedding, I am just the one making it run smooth for her," I said.

Matt took my answer as a maybe or at least that's what I hoped, but my son was smart, I mean when he was 2 he saved his cousin's life with Andrew and Jono, by playing keep away with remote that held Kisty's fate in the balance. I can't think of a time I was more proud of my twin sons, Joey was beaming too at Jono for once the boys had made up for their cute little pranks, however that afternoon they redeemed their trouble making titles back at the hospital cafeteria with a ketup and mustard fight. Lisa had never been more angry or proud of our boys in one day, I felt pride for my sons, even when they were troublemakers, as they say my apples didn't go very far from the tree, and yet I was something like my brother who was really like a father to me.

I could just remember the day that we were adopted, wow it was years ago, but I remember it like yesterday. Matt looked at me with a small smile, not the puppy face which I did fall for apparently, but I didn't care, I loved my son that was for sure, unlike my step father who really wasn't much of a dad to me or Seto.

I was only 6 back then about Matt's and Andrew's age when Seto and I were adopted by that asshole Gosaburo Kaiba, I was small for my age people say I looked like I was younger, and Seto, well he always looked like he was older, even though he was 12 he looked like he was 13 or 14 already. I held on to my brother's sweater as we were given our tour of the house, my little back pack on my back with a few games and my brother's deck, he gave it to me to hold on to, since all his stuff was games in a box that was still in the limo.

Matt looked at me funny suddenly and pulled on my jeans, "Dad, earth to Dad," he said. I looked down at him, "Yeah?" I asked calmly. Matt smiled at me, "Could you tell me about when you about all the stuff you went through when you were my age and Bunkie's too?" he asked. I was a little taken back, I had told him and Andrew, about my, so called Egyptian past, with their mother 5000 year ago, but to my sons it was a fairy tale, that just happened to be true. However, never have I really told them the truth about my or Seto's painful childhood or what was going on when he was just a baby.

"Why do you ask?" I said slowly trying not sound angry, it wasn't really anger I was flattered that he asked, just the bad memories and how Seto treated Kisty when she was Matt's age too, when Seto was left to raise her on his own just made me sound angry.

"Because I want to hear it, Mom said once that you had it tougher then me, and Bunkie was tougher on Cousin, I wanted to hear the story, please, I promise it could stay between you and me," he said pleading.

I smiled, how could I say no to my son, I had no reason to be ashamed of my past, nor was Seto, well maybe a piece here and there I mean Kisty was an unexpected child born out of wed lock. In a way kind of made it hard for my niece, when she was young too, and losing her mother with only one year of knowing her true father under her belt.

I sighed, "I don't see why not, although there may be parts you might not understand," I said. Matt nodded, "That's fine, I am pretty smart remember Bunkie calls me the genius of the family," he said. I wanted to fall down and laugh, my brother was a kid genius and saying my son was his equal was pretty funny, because to my brother only two people were his equal, Kisty and Atemu, maybe Ann who he has been dating for the past 6 year and has yet to marry, why? I don't know probably doesn't want to go down the same road again as he did with Alexandra, of losing her to a freak accident.

Matt and I walked back into the small mansion, I know I was rich but I didn't feel like spoiling my family with a place as big as Seto's, even though it was on the same plot of land as our stepfather's mansion. When we took over Kaiba Corp, Seto and I had it smashed to the ground and rebuilt to our specks, that way it was home for us.

My mansion was smaller, not too small enough to be called a house but large enough to be called a mansion. It over looked the road that lead up to Seto's place, behind the mansion was a huge hill where Kisty's little house was sitting, Seto didn't even know she was in my own backyard for 2 years. I thought it was a crack up, Seto even looked all the almost all the way up, but gave up when he got out of breath half way up the hill almost every time, I was laughing after he would leave angry at the fact he had no luck. Lisa said I should set a better example for the boys since I was making fun of my brother missing Kisty everytime he went out to find her in my backyard, but I just laughed at Lisa for trying to make me act as if nothing was happening in front of our boys.

Matt and I walked into the living room it had a large brown leather couch, plasma TV on the wall facing the couch, a small coffee table made from an oak tree, tan carpet, and white walls. Lisa wanted to paint the room another color but I insisted on white for the walls that way we could just match the furniture around the room and not worry about decorators, saying we need to make the room match the furniture which I hated to admit but I didn't like their style anyways. Matt jumped on the couch as I just sat down and put my feet up, "So where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"How about when you met Kisty's mommy," Matt answered. I was wondering why Matt would ask that, then it clicked in my head again, that if he was going to be a groomsman at his cousin's wedding. Matt probably wanted to know the family history behind his cousin Kisty and everything in between. Lady's and Gentlemen my son the story lover, he loved history I think that why, he is a little different then his brother plus he liked a good story from me at night instead of Lisa some time.

"Well I was about 7, when I met Alexandra when she moved in next door to my stepfather," I started.


	2. Meeting Alexandra Pegasus

**Here is chapter 2 and I forgot to ask last time but please leave a review, and I appoligize for the shortness of this chapter. **

**

* * *

CHATPER 2**

**Meeting Alexandra Pegasus**

Mokuba's POV at age 7

I stood there with Seto dressed in my green turtle neck and white jacket, with brown pants, an outfit that I wore a lot more lately, at least having approval of my stepfather to pay attention to me, but then again I only had Seto as my father figure and he was much better at it then Gosaburo. Seto was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and matching white pants. I was just sitting on the step and Seto next to me when a limo drove up, we had been expecting the new neighbors for quite some time, and today we were going to meet them. I was excited, I couldn't wait to see if there were someone new play with, don't get me wrong I love my older brother but lately he been too busy to play.

The chaffer stepped out of his side and opened the door to the limo. A tall man wearing an orange colored suit with white undershirt stepped out, he had long gray hair that shined in the sun, and half of his face was covered by the hair, he thanked his man Crochet for opening the door, and took a step aside. "Come out Alexandra," said the man, the boys are out here to greet you, don't be rude now."

"I am not coming out and you can't make me, Uncle Pegasus," said a high female voice. "Alexandra, please, you're embarrassing me," Pegasus said, "let's not start this again." A laugh came from the limo, "Your one to talk about embarrassment, you don't have to wear a freaking dress, pink ribbon and Ra painful shoes that make me look like a Mary Sue, ahhh," said the female voice with a shout. I saw my stepfather step out of the house with Hobson our butler a small man who was annoying, sometime I questioned afterwards why Seto kept him around, well that was until the big five happen then all of my stepfather's men were gone after that incident.

"Problem Pegasus," said Gosaburo with a laugh. Pegasus smile at my stepfather, "Greetings, Gosaburo Kaiba, so nice to see you, how long has it been old chum, 10 or 15 years," he said. "More like 5 minutes," said a female voice inside the limo. "For the last time Alexandra get out here, or I will send Crochet to get you out, and I am not kidding this time," said Pegasus. A whine left the back of the limo, "do I have too," said the voice. "You have until 10 or no dueling for you tonight," he said. Before I even knew it, a girl was standing next to Pegasus.

The girl was wearing a pink dress with a little bow in her hair, black shoes that looked painful, and the second pair of deep blue eyes I had ever seen. Her pale white skin, made her look like an angel, and her white and blue hair brought out her beautiful eyes.

Pegasus introduced his niece, "Gosaburo Kaiba, met Alexandra Pegasus, my brother's daughter that I have the joy of raising alone," he said with a happy voice. Alexandra gave her uncle a funny look, "Joy for you, a nightmare for me," she said crossing her arms. I thought suddenly the angel look was only an illusion she sounded like a spoiled brat but then again, it could have been those ugly black shoes that she was wearing that were talking for her.

I looked at my brother, who just had the plain look on his face as if he wasn't surprised that the girl was sounding spoiled. Pegasus and Gosaburo went inside the mansion leaving the girl, Alexandra, to keep my brother and I company in the front yard. "Just great, he ditches me again, that's just like my pathetic uncle to ditch me as usual," muttered Alexandra uncrossing her arms.

"What's your problem, weeds spoiling your day?" asked Seto crossing his arms. Alexandra laughed, "Like you would know what spoiled it, Kaiba boy number 1, I heard you were adopted into the family, how unlucky of you," she said. "Oh you just didn't go there," Seto said. "I think I just did," said the girl with a smirk on her face a smirk I never seen before, my brother was speechless some one got the best of him with just one line.

I wanted to laugh at my brother, he was just insulted and he couldn't come up with a comeback how funny. A sad silence fell between the three of us, I decided to break the ice, being so young, "I am Mokuba, and this is my brother Seto, I don't mean to be rude but are you always this way?" I asked hoping not to get my head cut off.

The girl looked at me she smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you Mokuba, I guess, I should at least say that I am usually in a better mood, but it's these pain in the ass shoes, they are killing me," she said sitting on the steps next to me and starting to take them off. Seto just looked at her, he was still speechless, I think that or in awe that the girl might be nice, or so I thought.

"What shoes aren't problems, so deal with it like everything else," my brother said. Alexandra looked at my brother, "Seto, right? Would you please take that bug up your ass and stick it in a tree. Gosaburo isn't around, so how is he going to know that it's not there in front of others," she said with a smirk on her face. I couldn't hold it anymore, I laughed, "Seto had been acting like for a while, actually he had been working a lot lately," I blurted out.

Alexandra looked at me, a small smile on her face, "So, fun deprived? I know that all too well, now, my parents died a few years ago. I haven't had any fun for a while, he, he," she said slowly, "You get used to it, don't worry I won't tell anyone that your not as evil as the annoying and over sized ego of Gosaburo Kaiba."

Just something about the girl, interested me, she was sweet looking but she must be furious on the inside.

(Quick jump to present)

"So, did you have a crush on her?" asked my son Matthew as I sat on the leather couch with him. "No, Alexandra was more Seto's type and she was way too old for me," I responded. "But mom said she used to live in ancient Egypt and was stuck in limbo," my son countered. "Well, umm, Matt, you see your mother falls under a slightly different story now do you want hear about your cousin and dead aunt or not?" I asked. Matt shook his head, "Yes father, but why was, Bunkie have a stick and a bug up his behind?" my son asked knowing, full well that mention of body parts was a trip to the corner. I smiled slowly, well, he was being trained into a work addict like your mother sometimes calls me," I answered then I went on with the story.

PAST

Mokuba age 6

Alexandra smiled at me slightly after she spoke, I saw it Seto was glaring at me for laughing, so I turned my head away. We heard the door open suddenly behind us, "Young Master Seto, Master Kaiba would like to speak to you now," said the short fat man.

"Well that's my exit from this bore feast," said Seto sounding agitated. "Lucky you Seto Boy," said Alexandra with a smirk as Seto ignored her and walked into the mansion. Alexandra looked down at me, "Want to play out here or in the back?" she asked me. I nodded, "In the back it's huge with trees and… oh wait you're wearing a dress, umm, maybe we can do something else?" I suggested. Alexandra was suddenly giggling at me, "Mokuba Kaiba, you underestimate the power of the tom boy, and the ability to plan ahead," she said showing me some shorts that were under her short dress. "And you know what I will take that offer to climb some trees, and maybe a little fun with these," she said pulling out a packet of small balloons, oh boy I could tell this girl was trouble.

A few hours later I was in the tree and Alexandra with me, we were in one of the big oaks that hung on the edge of the large brick wall near the edge of Pegasus's property. Seto had come out of the mansion and boy was he mad at me, "Mokuba what do you think your doing?" he barked at me. "Look at my Uncle's mansion got a problem with that Kaiba Jr?" asked Alexandra trying to get my brother's goat and to her misfortune it was working like a charm and then she threw something at my brother.

(SPLASH) Seto was standing at the base of the tree now with soaked hair and it dripping on his white school looking uniform. Alexandra was laughing while holding the branch above her head for dear life. "Oh man, that was good; you fell right for it, to KAIBA!" Alexandra rubbing it in now, "And that is how you play a trick on your big brother, Mokuba."

"GRR, I will show you a trick, Pegasus chick," my brother growled, as he picked up a ball of mud and chucked it at Alexandra, however the mud landed short and hit me instead. "SETO," I yelled after the mud hit me in the shirt almost knocking me out of the tree, I got a hold of the branch next to me just in time and then chucked a water balloon at my brother.

"Well don't let her throw balloons at me" snapped Seto pointed at Alexandra who was a branch above me now. Alexandra smiled "You want me Kaiba Boy come and get me," she teased. Seto quickly grabbed the tree after missing my water balloon, Alexandra and I could see the fire that was in my brother's eyes. The blue flames that burned within them for revenge, at Alexandra and me for throwing water balloons at him as I had threw another one at him before going back up the tree. I stopped laughing at Alexandra's predicament and saw that I was in the middle of Seto's path so I quickly had to move up the tree now.

However, my big brother didn't see the large wall and another tree once he reached a certain point, which Alexandra had hoped over to her yard from ours. We climbed almost to the top of the tree and then Alexandra and I hoped on to the brick wall. Alexandra was in the next tree however, I wasn't, as my foot caught a slippery leaf and I feel to the bottom of the tree in Alexandra's backyard.

Seto stopped his pursuit of Alexandra at my sudden crying out of pain from my butt hitting the muddy ground. Instead of my brother jumping down from the tree to my aid, he was looking at Alexandra. I saw that she was staring at him, and he at her. I wouldn't have believed it at that moment for my age was so young, but I saw my brother blushing and so was Alexandra too. My eyes traveled to their hands, Seto's left hand was on Alexandra's right hand that was on a branch as if close to holding hands actually. I knew at that moment that I had lost the girl I actually had a crush on but then again, it would bring my brother out of the study a lot more now.


	3. Alexandra and My big brother

**Sorry for the wait I was kind of busy over the three day weekend, but here is another chapter, oh and I have a cold but it's getting better now, so I decided to type up this short chapter for everyone. I will be reponding to reviewers again shortly probably in the next chapter for now I just like to thank lilanimefan and Darkstar for thier reviews and the whole story of Seto Meets his Match through Mokuba's eyes will be told in this story FYI for all those that think this is just a prequal I will be fixing the summary shortly. Anyways enjoy sorry it's short but the preview of next chapter is at the bottom.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Alexandra and my big brother**

"So, let me get this straight you had a crush on cousin Kisty's mother?" asked Matt on the couch. I gave a small laugh for it was a long time ago when I had that crush on her, but it was true I did like Alexandra, a lot but she was more like a big sister to me. "Alexandra was more like sister to me then a crush after that day Matt," I said slowly.

"WHAT! A sister, but I mean you and her were closer once right?" Matthew asked me. "Well, I admit for you, that I did love Alexandra, however I could see that my brother wanted her more, and then I ever could imagine. Not to mention that your Uncle had given up a lot in his life for me, so why not let this one go to him instead of me," I said trying to get back to the story. "Wait before you continue, you mean to tell me that you were in love with Bunkie's first wife?" Matt asked me. I nodded my head, and smiled, "Ok you can say that."

(PAST

Mokuba age 7 in chapter 2 I said he was 6 I meant 7 sorry for the confusion I will fix it someday)

I was on the muddy ground, my butt numb and my brother in a tree holding a girl's hand. A figure came running over to us, "Alexandra what do you think your doing?" asked the young teenage woman that appeared to be a little older then Alexandra more of my brother's age since Alexandra was one year younger. "Oh boy," said Alexandra rolling her eyes and taking her hand from Seto, "Ann why are you coming over here?"

I looked over at the teenage woman, with her long black hair pulled back and wearing what looked like a boarding school uniform. "I heard someone yell over here, so I came to check if you were up to your mischief as usual, so what you did this time?" asked the girl called Ann crossing her arms. "Mischief, me, Ann have you had, so little faith in me to behave?" Alexandra asked trying to play innocent Ann however, wasn't buying it.

"You were to be at your new neighbors for the afternoon and it looks like your up to no good as you usually are," said Ann again with her green eyes flaring, "You had the youngest fall into the mud while, you two just play…." Ann didn't get to finish her sentence because the branch that Alexandra and Seto were standing on broke all of a sudden dropping them into the mud.

Then I heard Seto do something that I hadn't heard in months, actually, since our real Dad died was more like it. My brother Seto was laughing as if he had enjoyed himself, and my brother's laughter grew as Alexandra started laughing then I laughed and Ann shook her head while giving small giggles and pulling something out of her pocket.

Ann shook her head after a few minutes "this is kind of immature but he is cute," she said looking at my brother. Alexandra sighed and the look at my brother who was still in a way laughing, then I saw it again except in their eyes. Seto and Alexandra were in a staring contest, but the look that I saw from their eyes said that they were in heaven. I stood up and moved over to Seto and Alexandra, there was a sudden flash of a camera light as Ann had taken out her camera and taken a snap shot of us.

(Present day

Adult Mokuba's POV)

"So you knew Bunkie Seto cared for Alexandra?" asked Matt interrupting me again. I nodded my response to him. "So, can I ask where the picture is?" he asked me slowly. "Well," I started to say slowly, "Last I heard Alexandra had the picture, but I think Kisty has it now," I spoke slowly remembering the picture of me, Seto and Alexandra covered in mud from head to toe. "I should ask your cousin sometime if she has it or not," I said with a smirk.

"So what happened after that day?" asked Matthew after I had taken a long pause. "Well, Seto and Alexandra were having a small relationship but it didn't last very long because Pegasus found out…"

PAST

(Mokuba age 7 a few weeks after first meeting Alexandra)

"Seto, where are you going?" I asked seeing my brother in the hallway in the middle of the night in a pair of jeans. "I am going out Mokuba I got a letter from Alex she said she wants to meet me at the trees, don't let our step father see you up, got to go, and get your butt back to bed," he said running down the hall. I ran too my room and locked the door and climbed to my windowsill where I kept a pair of binoculars to spy on my brother.

I could see the two trees, one was a blossom tree the other was the old oak tree, and Seto was half way there, already. It must have been an important message for Seto to be running in the full moon where Gosaburo was sure to see him. I watched as he climbed the tree, and sat in it, I watched Alexandra move from her spot and into my brother's arms. I knew the news wasn't good because she was shaking, not the type that was scared but as if she were crying. I took my binoculars off my face, it should be a moment that Seto and Alexandra had that I didn't have knowledge of as I put them back under a small pillow that I kept near the window and walked to bed.

A few hours later I heard Seto out in the hall he came into my room, I thought he would wake me but instead I saw him take the pillow that I had the binoculars in he then turned to me. "Mokuba, if your awake your in big trouble," Seto said slowly but not loud enough to scare me a little.

"So what if I was watching, I only wanted to make sure you were ok," I said worried. Seto smiled slightly however it seemed as if he forced it, "You might want to look in the mirror little brother," he said smirking at me. I didn't know why until I turned my head towards the mirror that was next to my bed, I saw two large circles around my eyes, "SETO!" I nearly yelled but kept my voice to an angry sneer as he walked out of the room.

PRESENT DAY MOKUBA

"I found out a few days later, Alexandra had to left for England, and was sent to an all girl boarding school. It came out that, Gosaburo convinced Pegasus that it would be good for her and Seto to be apart. What I didn't know was the day that Alexandra left she and Seto were forced apart as they said goodbye, and from that point on to later in my older brother's life he was put into work addict mood. Also little did I know again, that she helped us take over Kaiba Corp a few months later," I spoke with a grin on my face.

"So, Alexandra helped Bunkie Seto but I don't get why how Kisty was put into all this?" asked Matt at my side. I smiled at him, "Oh that is another interesting story, and it has to do with Tristan's and Serenity's parties, that were at Yugi's house," I said, with another grin on my face, "Lets just say I was involved in getting your uncle really drunk."

* * *

**Next chapter Seto and Alexandra meeting up again the drinking game, and well you can figure out the rest.**


	4. The Populating drinks and runaway bride

**Author note: Thanks to all that are reading this story and here that next chapter don't know when I am will be putting up the next chapter or if there will be another chapter for this story because it's a prequal to Seto's meets his Match doesn't mean that I have to go into it, but then again this story has been floating about in my head for over a few months now, so I may do so, just keep make a story alert on it and keep an eye out for the next chapter there is a 75 pecent chance that I will contine but I need to know if people want me to continue or to get on with the sequal to Seto Meets his Match which is a long ways from getting published. Let me know what you think and thanks to my reviewers for everything.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Populating drinks and runaway bride  
**

**Mokuba's POV as an Adult telling his 9 year old son Matthew about Seto and Alexandra and how Kisty came to be (It basically him telling the whole story but I just would like to remind people because I even forget)**

"So when did Bunkie Seto see Alexandra again?" asked my son Matthew impatiently. "Well that would have to be some time after Atem got his memory back, and Seto had a duel with Yugi after Atem left," I said.

**PAST Mokuba about 12 too 13 years old**

Seto had just lost his rematch against Yugi after Pharaoh Atem had left, and my brother marched back to the car where I was waiting for him.

As we headed towards home I decided to talk to Seto about the whole duel monster problem he had developed, "Seto, why don't you let it go?" I asked in a worried tone. Seto continued to look out the window, "because I have to beat Yugi, I just have to, he doesn't have that ancient Pharaoh in him anymore, I should be able to beat him now," he spoke with anger and clenching his fist. I let out a long sigh, "Why don't you just move on?" he asked.

Seto looked at me with almost a glare, "Why should I?" he said almost in a yell. I leaned back in my seat, "Because as you said once let the past sit behind us, and just move forward," said I with a small smirk. Seto shook his head, "That's what haunts me Mokuba, is the past," he said. I looked at my brother puzzled, "What in our past still haunts you? Seto?" he asked.

Seto sighed, "Never mind Mokuba, it's something I should worry about," he said. "You should get a date big brother," I suggested. My older brother laughed as the limo pulled up to the house and we went our usual ways, Seto went to his office while I when up to my room to work on my homework.

Later that night after having the hankering for a cookie from the kitchen I heard my brother working in the office still, so I figured why not bug him a little while.

"Why does that woman haunt me," I heard him mutter as he looked out at the starry sky. "Who are you in this time?" he said to the sky as if asking for a sign. "If I only knew where you were," he said, walking away from the window. I was by the door hearing my brother so I walked in, "So who the lucky lady? That you keep asking the sky about?" I asked.

Seto turned to face me, "You should be in bed it's 1:00am," he said then he saw the cookie in my hand and just shook his head. I smirked at my brother, "So should you, you have school too, not to mention work, so why not spend a few minutes with your brother and tell me who this girl that haunts your dreams? Or I could go down stairs and fill my face with cookies again?" I asked with a small threat that I was happy to take on. Seto knew I was serious, if I put cookies into the mix; there was no way out of it so he gave up trying to fight me about it.

"Her name was Kisara, and she was from the Egyptian Fairy tale that Isis poisoned my head with," he said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You mean that, Kisara?" I asked. Seto looked shocked for two seconds, "How did you…never mind," he said sitting down. I smiled at Seto, "You mean that blue hair girl, with pale skin, and light blue hair?" I continue to ask. Seto looked at me as if he had just lost it, "Ok have you been reading my computer logs again?" he asked suddenly.

I let a small smirked escape my lips, "Maybe," I answered, "I can't hang out with any body from school because you won't let me have any friends, or everyone else is scared of you, if they piss me off."

Seto nodded, "That means they fear you Mokuba," he said. I let out another sigh, "I just wish I could have a friend that didn't care about that stuff and would love me, for who I was not what family I come from or any of that," I said.

Seto laughed, and leaned back in his leather chair, "I wish that for you too, however, wishes never come true. I wish I had one special girl back," he said. I smiled at my brother, "You would be surprised," I said getting up to leave the room, just as a star flew over the mansion.

**Present back to adult Mokuba**

"Ok so you wished for mom and let me guess Bunkie Seto wished for Kisty's mom?" asked Matthew. I nodded my head boy was this story taking longer then I first intended for I hadn't stopped talking for over an hour. "So, when did you and Mom get to meet up?" Matt asked. I smiled and took a drink of water that was on the table, "About a week later I met your mom and about the same week your uncle saw Alexandra again he told me the story of how they saw each other again.

"Alexandra was helping Isis, Odeon, and Mairk put up an exhibit for Pharaoh Seth. Seto and Atem were their visiting when Alexandra was almost crushed by the statue that Marik and she were trying to lift," I said. "Alexandra sent Seto and email saying that she wanted to show him something at the museum. Anyways after that Seto and Alexandra went on a date and I followed them on it to a special point just out side the mansion grounds on the mountain near your uncle's place," I finished.

"Ok so you saw their first date?" asked Matt. I nodded, "Yeah, I did and caught it on video, which to my knowledge your Uncle has under lock and key but after that I saw a change in your uncle," I said.

"So when did Kisty come into the picture?" asked my son Matt. I smiled, "Well that's an interesting question, and here where she fits in."

**Past Mokuba, age 13**

Tristan and Serenity had just been engaged now for about a year and the wedding was in three days, Seto and Alexandra were engaged as well but their wedding wasn't for a few months, so it was party time. Yugi's house was picked to be the place where men had their party down stairs and the woman with their party upstairs. I was invited even though Seto didn't really approve of it but Alexandra insisted being that I was to plan Seto's party.

"Hi, Yugi, Tristan Joey, and Duke," I said waving my hand at them. Duke, Tristan, Joey weren't too happy to see me one because I was under age and reason number 2 was that it meant my brother was coming. "Hi, Mokuba," said Yugi who had planed the party with Joey for Tristan. "Alexandra nice to see you too," said Yugi as he saw my future sister in law walk up behind me. "Hi, Yugi, hi guys," she said taking off her knee laugh trench coat that Seto had bought her, and putting it on the coat rack. "Is the party for the ladies upstairs?" asked Alexandra. "Yeah, were up there," said Mai coming out of the kitchen, "Hey Alex could you be a doll and help me with this wine," she asked.

Alexandra smiled at me, and then headed into the kitchen I heard Seto walking up behind me, "Mokuba, remember your to be in the kitchen if anything I consider inappropriate for your age happens," he said to me. I rolled my eyes, "I know Seto, relax this is Yugi and the gang, besides there is always Serenity's party that I could watch. Tristan and Duke started laughing, however, caught my bother's gaze then they pretend to be interested with the ceiling. "Oh I am sure everything will be fine," said Alexandra in the hallway with a bowl of chips in her hand, "besides, if any thing in approached happens here, I will make sure to pull out my fiancé out of here before you can say Alexandra Pegasus is about to strip for Seto Kaiba," she said with a smirk.

I saw my brother do a slight sweat drop come down his forehead, he had two things on his mind, as I read in his computer log that night, and one was that Alexandra not wear a mini skirt and tank top. In addition, that I would fall asleep before Serenity, Tristan's strippers arrived which was the inappropriate thing that was bugging him, or so I thought.

Well the thing was I did fall asleep that night however it wasn't at Tristan party but one room over next to Serenity's party which was taking place in the guest room. Yugi's Grandpa had called it a night already, and I knew that Seto was going to be down with Yugi and the other guys for a while. I woke about midnight after hearing the girls suddenly scream with giggles, I didn't know why, so I decided to get up and see what the male members of the gang were doing.

As I walked down stairs I saw Seto, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Yugi leaning over a deck of playing cards, Joey had on a funny see through visor on his head and a beer bottle in one of his hands. "Ok the winner of this game has to pick who is drinking out of this here mystery filled alcoholic mix drink beer bottle," said Joey. "Why does it, has to be the winner why not a loser like you?" asked my brother. Joey smirked, "Because, that way there is a prize for winning so who up for this little challenge or are you chicken your going to lose Kaiba?" teased Joey. I saw my brother smirk, he wouldn't lose but he just didn't want to be picked to drink the mystery drink. I decided to slip next to him and Tristan.

"SO what are you guys up too?" I asked scaring Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Duke who didn't see me coming. "Ahh, Mokuba don't scare us like that," said Joey. "Sorry," I said then looking over at Seto "You playing a drinking game or something?" I asked. Seto nodded at me, "Yes, and your too young to be drinking, so the answer before you ask is no!" he said to me in a stern voice. "OH man, but Seto that's..."I was about to protest. "Don't argue with your brother if you want you can help me in the kitchen," said Atem who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Why aren't you playing?" I asked puzzled that the King of Games himself wasn't taking part in the drinking game.

"He won the last two games that why," said Yugi, "And he kept picking himself to make and drink the drinks so he is mixing them now." I looked at Seto, "Can I…" I started to say. Seto sighed knowing I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, "Sure go mix the mystery drinks just be careful and no you can't taste test any of them," he said to me. I sighed, "No fair big brother gets to drink and I have to wait 8 more years," I muttered.

I heard foot steps come down the stairs, Lisa had decided to leave the all girl party upstairs to help with drinks with her father. "Hi Mokuba," said Lisa with a smile. "Hi, Lay… I mean Lisa," I said still getting used to her new name that was worst then her old one. Personally, I liked Lisa's old name of Layla, which meant born at night and boy was this teenage woman member of the night she may have been at the time unable to age for three years but then again I did have a crush on her.

Anyways Atem had taken a side job working as a bartender however he didn't stick with the job long because he was often considered as Yugi and customers were always asking about his duel tactics, which annoyed him since he didn't really duel anymore but Yugi still did. Atem knew what drinks to mix and which ones not to mix, he show me how to do all kinds of drinks mixes, then Lisa saw Joey come in with a little wobble in his step.

I looked over my shoulder, "Lose already?" asked Lisa with a laugh. "NO Kaiba won, I just had to drink the whole bottle, got another one for us guys?" he asked. I smirked, and made a quick drink, with a little extra vodka and whiskey in it who ever got this drink was going to be sick in the morning or very drunk after they had a swig of it.

Joey took the drink and walked back into the living room, Lisa took a few drinks upstairs to the other women in the house since they were all laughing and doing girl stuff. I sighed, as I watching Lisa walk out of the kitchen then I saw Atem giving me a small glare. "What did I do?" I asked nervous. Atem chuckled, "Nothing just noticing that you're looking at Lisa's butt, that's all," he said. I turned pink, or I think I did, Lisa was wearing a leather mini skirt and tank top how could I not be tempted to look at her.

"What about your crush on Rebecca?" Atem asked me as he saw the pink leave my face and not getting an answer from me. "I umm, don't know I am only 13 about to be 14 you know," I said. Atem laughed, "Mokuba, you have to know this my daughter has been in love before, even though she looks 16 her mind is still at age 13 remember that," he said then turning to throw out the bottle of alcohol. I heard voices in the living room what I saw was a shock to my young eyes.

There was Alexandra who was nominally dress in short jeans and tee shirt wearing an outfit that I swear yelled "slut," which was a tube top, and high and I mean really high mini skirt in fact at one point I could see she was wearing a tong. I turned my head the next thing I heard shocked me, and maybe everyone else, but Seto laughing, however it wasn't his normal or happy laugh but drunken laugh. "Oh boy this can't be good," I said, turning around to see Seto and Alexandra madly making out in front of everyone. "Ok time to call Roland," I said with a sigh. The parties had some way forced themselves together, by 2am that morning. By 3 am I was back at the mansion with a very drunk brother who had refused to let go of the mystery drink that I happen to mix but he didn't know that and Alexandra clinging to her drink that Lisa had taken to her.

I watched Seto and Alexandra make out all the way up the stairs of the mansion I was so sleepy that I didn't care what happened next to I walked to the living room, which was just to the right of the front door, flopped down on the couch, and fell asleep.

I was awoken five hours later by a sober Seto, asking me what happened after he got back to the mansion, all I could remember was falling on the couch, so I told him that he and Alexandra came here then I went to sleep where I was at. Seto didn't like my answer but for the next few days, it seemed like nothing had happened Serenity married Tristan as planed and Serenity was now Dr. Serenity Wheeler Taylor.

Two months later, it would be Seto and Alexandra's wedding.

**Present day **

**Mokuba's age adult**

"So that's why your uncle didn't see Kisty as a baby until much later," I said to Matt who was listening to every word I said with interest in his eyes. "Not really dad because didn't Bunkie Seto marry Kisty's mom?" he asked me. I nodded, "He did but by that time Kisty was already 4 years old, I just told you the night she was thought of," I said begin careful with Matt at such a young age. "Ok, so what happened two months later?" he asked me. I then started to explain to him what happened.

(Quick note: I was going to end the chapter here but then again people like long chapters some times)

**Mokuba's POV age 13  
**

Two months later, it was Alexandra and my big brother's wedding, I couldn't wait because I was the best man however, that was before I knew all the duties that went with the job. I had to make sure the food was ready, the cake had arrived and that all the guest had RSVP, I thought that was the wedding planner's job but then again Seto had always tried to save a buck or two here and there. I ran around the house like a chicken with my head cut off. I finally was able to get into my tuxedo about an hour before the ceremony. Ann, Tea and Lisa had been looking for Alexandra upstairs since Seto was in his room, and it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding.

Tea and I were on the stairs waiting for Alexandra to come out of one of the guest rooms, Seto was already in the back yard waiting for Alexandra to come down the aisle. However, Alexandra never came down the aisle that day in fact she ran past me and Tea so face that we almost didn't notice that her dress that fit her perfectly tight a month ago was now not fully button and looked as it barely fit her as she ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Tea knocked on the door and asked if Alexandra was going to be ok, and the answer we go was she would be out in a few minutes from Pegasus who was to be walking Alexandra down the aisle. The moment came I walked with Lisa, Tea walked with Yugi then it was to be Alexandra and her uncle however, they didn't come. Seto stood there at the alter waiting, and waiting. Morning turned into lunch and then dinner, but that time most guest had left however Yugi's friends who had come to show support where the only ones still present. Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Joey who came because of Mai coming to the wedding, Marik, Ann, Tea, Yugi, Lisa and Atem were waiting, finally Roland came out of the mansion with a note in his hand.

"Mr. Kaiba, umm, we have just searched the entire area, sir, there is no sign of Miss Pegasus anywhere," he said, "all we found was this note." I saw my brother's hands clench with anger like he did when he tried to control his temper he slowly took the note from Roland, and read it aloud however I think he meant to read it in his head.

Dear Seto, I am sorry to leave you like this but something has just been brought to my attention and I need to take care of it. I will be back with you soon, but for now, I must go.

Sincerely Alexandra

I watched as my brother crumpled the note in his hand, "how could she" I thought I heard him mutter in anger then, Yugi's group or I should say my group of friends came closer. No one said anything. I told the gang it was all right to leave and that I would look at after him. The next few days Seto wasn't himself, he started to become the monster he once was obsessed with being the best and began to work like an addict again.

I watched him as the next four years pasted, as he slowly broke down. Little, did I know that one day after hanging with my two best friends Rebecca and Lisa that I would find Alexandra sitting on Seto's desk. Also that I had a niece waiting in the park across the street from the Kaiba Corporation

* * *

**preview: either you can read Seto Meets his Match which takes off from this chapter on or you can continue reading when I get the next chapter up basically this will go into that story but the details of what is going on will be changed greatly because this is all from Mokuba's propective so the conversations between Seto and Kisty will not be there, this one is just to fill in the gaps from the SMHM story and be a place to draw information from because the sequal will refer back to this and SMHM Thank you for reading.**


	5. Uncle Mokuba?

**Author note: Hi everyone, sorry it's taking me forever on my updates now, I am going to have to do it once a month due to school and other activties. I would like to thank all my reviewers for there comments as requested here is the update. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Uncle Mokuba?**

Present Mokuba adult POV

"So, Alexandra was on Bunkie Seto's desk at work when you saw her again 4 years later?" asked Matthew looking at me. I nodded my head at my son, "Yes, and your mother was there too, with Rebecca, we were going to get some ice cream and Lisa wanted to bug Seto," I answered.

"We're home," yelled Lisa as she entered the house. I suddenly saw my black hair son Andrew run down the hall, "GOT TO PEE! GOT TO PEE!" he yelled. "Andrew Kaiba how many times have I told you no running, in the mansion" I heard Lisa yell. Matthew and I started laughing on the couch as Lisa walked into the living room.

Lisa had her long dark red hair that went to her shoulders in a ponytail, her purple eyes focused on Matt and me in the living room, and two very large shopping bags in her hands. "Well, Matthew looks like you got your father out of the being the wedding planner, I owe you a cookie after dinner," she said with a smile. Matthew nodded, then turned his attention towards me, "So what happened after you saw Alexandra in Seto's office?" he asked.

Lisa's mouth dropped, "Mokuba WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN…" before Lisa could finish her yelling and captured her lips in a welcome home kiss and then smirked at her. "Reliving some memories about Seto and Alexandra, care to give some input since you're in the story?" I asked. Lisa went from a deep red, which I loved seeing her turn, to a faint pink, "Not really, but since you your telling the story do you mind if I listen, I would just love to see what nonsense your feeding my son," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at the comment, "Don't you mean our son?" I asked, and then I caught the smirk on Lisa's face, that meant I was in trouble. Little did I know that Andrew was behind me with a stick and Matt beside him, with a water gun, "Oh no boys not in the house," I started to say however Lisa had a small 50 cent water gun in her hand pointed at my face. "Ok, ok, I give do we have to have a water fight?" I asked. Lisa smiled lowering her gun and giving me a small peek on my lips, "Maybe you and I can play later," she said with a seduction in her voice that sent shivers up my spine. "Lisa, not in front of the boys, and yes I will take you up on that," I answered in a quiet voice.

"Ok boys put the water away, my plan worked," said Lisa over my shoulder. "Yay, so when do we get the candy?" they asked at the same time. I looked at Lisa, "Did you have to promise them that?" I asked looking at the ceiling. Lisa smiled and gave me a kiss, "Relax I am taking Andy out again for his hair cut we just came home after dropping Kisty off at your brothers again, and Andy had to pee," she said, "So you can finish telling Matt the story, however Mokuba, remember you have to find two groomsmen for your niece's wedding still."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, Lisa, but I was thinking of Andy and Matt for those jobs," I said as Lisa walked over to the hallway. "Mokuba, do you know what you are saying they would rather trash the wedding other then be in it," protested my wife. I sighed, "Matt suggested it, and it will keep the boys out of trouble," I said. Lisa sighed, "I don't know, they would have to behave, and be standing the whole ceremony," she looked at Matt and Andy as they sat waiting for the answer and behaving which was odd of them.

Lisa finally agreed after a few more minutes arguing with her but finally she took Andrew to get his haircut. Matt and I were back on the couch, "So what happened next after Bunkie Seto had his heart attack?" he asked. I laughed, "Seto didn't have a heard attack he was just in shock and Alexandra was the one to pass out," I said.

**Mokuba at age 17**

Seto called me and told me to come home ASAP I didn't know what was wrong, other then I heard a little girl in the background on my cell phone which was odd. When I got to the mansion I saw Alexandra with a little girl standing on the front porch, "Hi Mokuba," Alexandra said to me with a smile.

"Well this is a surprise, Alex, I never thought you would be seen again," I said. Alexandra laughed, "I know, but someone brought me back, Mokuba meet Kisty, Kisty meet your uncle Mokuba," she said. I was a little taken back, 'did Alex just say niece, wait a minute she has to be pulling my leg?' I thought.

Kisty had two brown haired pigtails, and wearing a little cute kid outfit, from the look of her attire I was guessing maybe 4 years old, who would of known that I would gotten so close, to guessing right. "Mokuba, aren't you going to say hello to your niece?" my brother asked stepping through the front door. I was about to kill over Seto said "niece" which meant, 'oh boy they must have do it when they were drunk no wonder she couldn't get into her wedding dress 4 years ago,' I thought. I then come to realization a small smirk climbed on my face I forgot I hat a camera in Seto's room why I haven't retrieved it in a while was what caught me off guard.

"Hi Kisty," I said waving to the little girl. Kisty smiled at me, but she didn't say anything just gripped her mother's hand a little tighter from what I could tell. Yep she was my niece alright she looked like me at that age, which was funny because she had Seto's hair color but as I got closer to the three of them, I could see Kisty had Alexandra's eyes which were matching to Seto's eyes.

"Mokuba I want you to show Kisty around, she and Alexandra are going to be staying for a while, and you know how easy it is to get lost around here," Seto said to me. I nodded my head, "Come on Kisty, I will show you around, after all what uncles suppose to do," I said trying to be as nice as I could being that Seto, just killed my date with Rebecca and Lisa for this. However it's not everyday you find out your brother is a father to a 4-year-old kid that he probably didn't know about.

Kisty looked at her mother, who gave a small nod, and Kisty let go of Alexandra's hand and walked over and took mine, I could tell the girl had been in mansion's before because didn't seem scared to walk into the mansion like I was when I was a little older then her.

"So what would you like to see first?" I asked, seeing Alexandra and Seto walk to the living room, which was to the right of the front door. Kisty bit her lower lip, "How about, the game room?" she asked. I smiled she requested my favorite room, "Sure, come on," I said.

Kisty and I walked up to the fourth floor, the third floor was for sleeping the second floor was Seto's office which he now spent loads of time in since Alexandra dropped him at the wedding, but the fourth floor was my hide away area for games and fun. Kisty and I walked into the first room to the left, I saw her eyes widen in shock at how many videogames she saw, "OH my god, I knew Seto was rich, I didn't think he would buy you all this stuff?" she asked. I shrugged, "Seto, didn't buy all of it, I work at Kaiba Corp too, so some of it I bought," he said. Kisty walked over to a stack of games I had yet to play that I was testing, "I see you have the highly awaited game of duel monsters RP game," she said pulling it out of the stack. "Yeah but I haven't played it," I said leaning against the wall.

Kisty looked at me with her blue eyes, "You know, I don't really need a tour, that's was just an excuse to get me out of the room," she said putting the game back on the stack. "Really and what makes you think that?" I said. Kisty smirked, the same way her mother did, and Seto some how picked it up, it was somewhat scary, "I may be 4 years old and about to turn 5 but I am very smart, Seto wanted to talk to Mommy alone," I said.

I moved off the wall, "You know Seto is your Dad, I guess, so why don't you call him father?" I asked. Kisty shook her head, "Father is some one who is there from day one, and Seto wasn't there, in my opinion he has to earn the name," she said sitting down in one of the beanbag chairs. "Well, your mother kept you away from him, you know," she said. Kisty nodded, "I know, but he could have looked for her," she argued, watching me sit in the beanbag chair next to her. I gave a small laugh, "Seto's a busy guy he can't hunt down everyone you know," I said.

Kisty shook her head, "Mom has been with her uncle the entire time, and Aunt Annie, there is no way your brother could be that dense into not looking there," she said crossing her arms. "Believe me Seto tried," I said defending him. "Really, how come it was you that called looking for mommy three years after she left and not him?" she spat back. I was a little surprise, "How would you know?" I asked. Kisty smirked, "You're not the only one that hides hidden cameras and microphones around mansions," she said with a proud smirk.

'Ok its official this is my niece who acts like me except way younger,' I thought with a smile. "I see you have some of my bad habits," I said smiling. "You shouldn't underestimate me, but I know why mom is taking to Seto down stairs," she said in a sad voice. "Why is that?" I asked with a smug expression. Kisty took a deep breath before speaking, "Mommy is dying from an infection," she said.

I sat there with my mouth open, "How did she get that?" I asked. Kisty lifted a little of her shirt to show me a scar that seem to have healed up but there were a few scabs on it still, "Mom and I were in an accident in Egypt a while back, a plane crashed near the site we were digging. I lost my best friend and her mother in that accident. My best friend saved my life by covering me with her body and later her father followed her last wish of saving my life by giving me her kidney since one of mine was bad and she was a match. My mom tried to protect all of us when the accident happened, including her friend however she was protecting Kara and me, however a piece of the plane that the doctors missed got stuck in Mom's spine and when they found it, it was too late to remove it. So, the infection grew so now, she's dying," Kisty told me slowly.

I lowered my eyes, "So I guess you two will be living with us from now on right?" I asked. Kisty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Mom works for Uncle Pegasus he can get her a place," she said. I stood up, "No, Kisty you and Alexandra are staying here with me and Seto, there is no way I am going to let you two live with Pegasus, besides, it wouldn't be fair to Seto or me, if you were far away, as of right now we are family," I said. Kisty smiled, "Really?" she asked. I nodded fully of determination, the next thing I knew Kisty knocked me to the ground, "Thanks Uncle Mokuba," she said hugging me. I could feel Kisty's tears on my shirt as she tried to hug me, with her little arms, "Call me Uncle Mokie," I said hugging her as we sat up.


	6. Questions

**I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated this story in a while, and it's a prequel to the whole series. Anyways, here is your chapter a year over due, things have been a bit rocky in my life that and I had serious writers block which is clearing up, I am trying to get back on track for Seto Meets his Match 2 but some how I lost my idea for it and slowly I am getting it back so enjoy this chapter and hopefully later tonight I will make a new chapter for SMHM2 since it's Seto's family story after all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Questions**

**Mokuba age 17**

I was sitting in my room working on my homework; I could hear Seto pacing back and forth in the hallway. I lifted my head from the book and walked to the door the hearing my brother muttering louder, "What am I suppose to say do or even thinking?" I heard him ask.

"What's the problems big bro?" I asked opening my door to my room. Seto stopped his pacing and looked at me. "Mokuba tell me the truth if Alexandra did this to you what she did to me would you take her back?" Seto asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well you both have a daughter from a drinking party remember, so I guess you can say that you're in a bind big brother, maybe you need to think more about it," I said.

Seto just shook his head at me, "That's the problem Mokuba, I think I am falling in love with her again, I mean the last few days have been different it's like she not even sick," he said plainly.

"So, your point would be what?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

Seto leaned against the wall, "I don't know why I am even bothering you with this, look would it bother you at all if I asked Alexandra and Kisty to come and live here with us. Just the thought of her and Kisty staying with Pegasus is driving me nuts, who knows what that psycho is poisoning my daughter with thoughts about me."

"Actually, my Uncle hasn't been spreading rumors about you to Kisty," said Alexandra walking up the stairs to the hallway, "I hope you don't mind Roland let me in, I kind of needed to talk to you about something, after dinner but Kisty feel asleep in the car."

I knew it was my chance to slip away so I snuck back into my room but kept my ear on the door, listening to Seto and Alexandra talk, finally it was decided after a few moments of silence after Seto's question about Alex, and Kisty moving in was answered.

It had been two months since Alex and Kisty had moved in with Seto and myself, I enjoyed many moments with Kisty in the kitchen to the point of annoying my brother. Kisty was a breath of fresh air around the mansion, I swear I never saw my brother smile, so much when she would enter the room and join him and Alexandra while they were doing work or watching TV.

One night I had just tucked Kisty into bed when Alexandra came into the room, Kisty was already getting sleepy but she sat up at her mother coming into the room, "Oh, Mokuba I didn't even know you were tucking Kisty in tonight," she smiled at me.

I blushed or at least I felt my cheeks grow warm, "It's no problem Alex, really, I don't mind, you need to rest anyways beside Kisty and I have had a great day today," I told her with a warm smile that's when I noticed the ring on Alex's finger, but I didn't say anything.

Kisty was smiling at her mother, I guess she spotted the ring too, "So, mom are you and Seto going to hook up or do I have to kiss and make up?" she giggled.

Alexandra shook her head, "Now, young lady you know it's not your job to have me and Seto "hook up" as you so call it, your job is to be a good little girl, and act your age," she shook her finger at Kisty, as I laughed.

"Right," she said with a smirk that looked like Seto's to the point where it was scary, "and you two never had sex before in your lives."

"Kisty," I said to her, "how would you know about that?" was in shock just hearing those words from a 4 year old.

"Easy, discovery channel, it's called procreation, humans and animals do it all the time to create a new form of life, AKA, a baby, that would equal me," she laughed.

Alexandra crossed her arms, "Mokuba, could you give me a minute with you niece, my daughter, for a moment," she said in a tone I couldn't tell was either angry or annoyed, I left the room as requested; however I kept my ear at the door.

"Kisty, you know you shouldn't talk like that, Seto would then see you as a brain child like he was," Alexandra spoke.

"Mommy, when are we going to be a fixed family?" Kisty asked in a small voice.

"Well if I don't run away again I guess in a few months, after your birthday," Alexandra answered softly.

"You know, mommy, you leaving because of me wasn't the brightest idea you have concocted in your life," Kisty said.

"Neither was having you without being married to Seto, but it happened regardless," she said, I could hear Alexandra kiss Kisty on the head, since the door was cracked.

"So, when can I start calling Seto Daddy and start tucking me in like you and Uncle Mokie do?" Kisty asked in a tied voice, as Alexandra had her daughter lay down.

"When you feel he deserves it Kisty," Alexandra said, "But don't just say it lightly, it's not everyday that a man must earn his father right, after all he didn't want to see you."

"That's because he didn't know, I existed until you finally walked into his office to tell him that you were sick, don't lie to me anymore about that Mommy, I know that your not well, and I know that your not going to around much longer but don't lie to me about this anymore what's happening to you," Kisty was on the close to tears I could hear it in her voice as she snapped at her mother.

Alexandra gave a long pause and looked towards the window at least from my angle that's where I could tell she was looking, "Kisty…I was….I was trying to protect you," I heard her say as she turned her head back towards her daughter, "Seto, wasn't ready none of us were but I didn't want you to be brought up in a place where you would be come just an annoyance to Seto, I wanted you to know a normal life because one day I won't be around to help you through those situations that scare you," she said.

Kisty shook her brown hair, "What are you talking about mommy, Uncle Mokie said he would take care of me if something happened to you and Seto," I heard Kisty say.

I felt a smile pull at my face, as I continued to eavesdrop on them, "Kisty, that's not what I meant, Seto was in to work and nothing but that, I was worried that he would put you aside like he did his brother back when we were all kids. Your to young to understand but for now I want you to just be a little girl and enjoy being what you are ok, and we will discuss my condition in more detail later," Alexandra then got up and turned on the little blue eyes white dragon night light that my brother gave Kisty for her room, and walked over to Kisty again, "Got to sleep," she said and started to walk towards the door.

I quickly jumped to the other side of the hall next to my room and leaned against the door, watching Alexandra come out, as soon as Kisty's door was shut I spoke up, "You know, she is intelligent like Seto and has your brains, doesn't mean my brother would have treated her, the same way as me," I said.

Alexandra looked at me, "That's not what I meant Mokuba, I didn't want your brother to give up what he wanted just because we had a child out of wed lock do you have any idea what he would of blamed me for if his company fell because of Kisty," she snapped at me.

I shook my head, "He would of taken you both in, dropped everything for Kisty and raised her different from me. I know my brother better then you think, I know Seto would of done what he could to make you miss that accident and Kisty be complete, instead of nearly dying and losing. Alex you don't get it Seto nearly sent the company into ruin when you left, he loved you more then his own cards," I said trying to keep my voice down for Kisty's sake. "If leaving him, was what you thought was your only option you were wrong, he would loved Kisty, and he does to give up everything for her. I can see it; he just probably wishes he could've seen her walk or says her first words, instead of seeing her as a 4 year old advanced copy of him, in a female form.

"What you don't understand Mokuba is that I wanted was him to have his company instead of me, it was his work he would be giving up for a child that was his, and I didn't want him to loose all that he had just because of me, you forget I love him just as much, that's why I kept Kisty away from him, it wasn't to punish him please understand that it was because I wanted to protect them both," I hear Alexandra's voice breaking she sounded as if she was going to cry. "I couldn't let your brother fail, even if he wanted to, I made the choice for both of them and they can hate me for it all they want after I am gone, but I don't regret it Mokuba, I just wished I trusted your brother back then as I am about to trust him now," she gripped her side and I saw the pain in her eyes, "I need to rest it's been a trying day, good night Mokuba," she said grabbing the doorknob to her room.

I felt kind of bad for jumping her case, but I wanted answers, "Alex," I said seeing her look at me, "Just don't hurt him like that again, after all your both going to be married soon, I would hate to see you die alone like he is going to be, and congratulation," I said.

Alexandra gave me a forced smile and nodded then headed into her room, where I heard her coughing and then a thud of her falling on the bed, I then heard my brother's footsteps leaving the stairs down the hall, I knew he over heard me, and Alexandra, I guess I had crossed a line so I just went to bed.

**Mokuba all grown up and married telling his son this story**

Matthew looked at me a sad smile on his face as I just explained it all too him, "So, she just thought she was protecting Bunkie Seto, when really she hurt him so what happened later?" he asked me as I sat there on the cough.

"Well I said, Seto and I had a very nice chat, and by nice it was an argument, but he and Alexandra were married anyways, but the wedding night wasn't your average night, you see as Alexandra said her 'I do' to my brother she kind of clasped there at the alter she didn't have much time after that," I said, "I set up all the camera equipment for nothing," I muttered to myself, knowing that this time I was at least going to enjoy getting some blackmail on Kisty and Josh with sound bite, but I doubt I would get much knowing how Kisty was watching for anything that I might pull on her.

"So what happened after Kisty's mom passed away?" Matthew asked me, as his voice broke my thoughts of Kisty's wedding night. "Well it kind of started really rocky, you see the day Alexandra died was just like a normal day," I began.

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger I am sorry, but I couldn't resist, but if you want to know what happened next read chapter 10-11 of Seto meets his match for hints of the next chapter from Mokuba's point of view. **


End file.
